


I’m So Glad You Came

by shadowhive



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Niall pays Harry a visit at one of his solo shows, which leads to something more.





	I’m So Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



> So I wasn’t sure about posting it here, since I did it for my friend and have never done a 1D fic before, but she said I’d done it really well and somehow managed to get their personalities right so... here it is

Niall watched from the side of the stage, sticking to the shadows so that no one would see. He could only imagine how crazy Harry’s fans would go if they laid eyes on him. He wasn’t here to join Harry up on stage, he was just here to enjoy the show.

Harry looked beautiful, striding across the stage with his easy confidence. Making jokes, flying the rainbow flag, and always grinning as he sung to the crowd. It all made Niall smile. He was proud of him, that he had drawn such a huge crowd all by himself.

It was about halfway through the set that something got thrown onto the stage and Harry held bent down to see what it was, grinning when he held them up. It was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and he made some quip about them. Their eyes met briefly and Niall knew exactly what he was thinking, a sly smile creeping over Harry’s lips.

During their time in One Direction they had been together. It had started as casual hook ups, but over time it became something more. They’d never officially called themselves boyfriends, but it was definitely what they were. Once the band split so did they, but there wasn’t a day that went by without Niall thinking of them. He wondered if Harry felt the same.

Harry sauntered over to him, passing over the cuffs to him and grabbing a bottle of water from the speaker he stood next to. “Room 497 at the Hilton, meet me there.” He whispered before taking a drink. “There’s two songs till the encore.” Harry winked and, before Niall could respond he was off again. “How’s everyone doing tonight? Everyone having fun?”

***

Niall left just before the encore, not wanting to be seen by the fans. It’s not that he didn’t want to meet them, he loved meeting the fans, it’s just he didn’t want to tonight. Harry must have called the hotel as soon as he left the stage, because a key card was waiting for him at the front desk.

It was one of the nicer hotel rooms that he’d be in, with a nice big soft bed occupying a lot of the space in the middle of the room.

He spent the next hour sat on the edge of it, waiting, one eye always on the door. He didn’t want to put the tv on, not wanting to get into something only for Harry to turn up. He knew Harry would want to say hi to some of the fans before coming, because that’s just the kind of guy he was. Niall smiled, knowing that he’d no doubt have to be pulled away by security to come here.

He looked up as the door opened and there he was, looking as beautiful and radiant as he had onstage. “Sorry I took so long, there were just so many people there.”

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.” Niall smiled, just pleased that he was finally back with him. Harry set his small bag down beside the bed, stepping closer to him. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked at up at him, their eyes meeting. Harry smiled, that smile of his that could light up a room all on it’s own. Harry leaned down, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Niall responded, reaching up and running a hand down his side as he kissed him back.

“I’ve missed you.” Harry whispered when their lips separated, his fingers stroked Niall’s cheek gently and he leaned into it. Before he could reply Harry put his finger to his lips. “Shh, don’t say anything just...” Niall nodded as Harry kissed him again, feeling dazed as he was pushed back on the bed. 

Harry purred, climbing onto the bed with him, not breaking the kiss. His hands nimbly ran over his body, tugging at Niall’s t-shirt, pulling at the fabric. Harry parted from him, but only long enough to remove the offending clothing, exposing Niall to his hungry eyes. “So sexy....” Harry whispered, his voice soft as he stroked the newly bare skin. He circled Niall’s nipples with his fingers carefully, their eyes meeting again. “Is this ok?”

Niall nodded, smiling up at him. “Yeah, better than ok.” He reached around, pulling Harry closer to him again. “Being with you always is.” They kissed, a mix of lips parting and soft tongues, which made their eyes lid. It felt just like old times when they’d luck out on a hotel room night after a gig. They fit together, just right, like they were made for each other.

They parted again, this time so Harry could remove his ridiculously shiny shirt. It was something that Niall thought only Harry could pull off. It got cast to one side, exposing his chest, which had various tattoos spread across his skin. Harry smiled, getting off him, but only so he could undo the zipper of his fly. Taking the hint, Niall did the same, quickly removing his trousers and boxers. It didn’t take long for them to both get fully naked and Harry returned to him, with a small bottle of lube which he pressed into Niall’s hand. “Open me up sexy boy.” 

Niall smiled at him, popping open the bottle and squirting some of the lube over his fingers. He reached around Harry’s waist with both hands, using his left to part his ample cheeks, while the slick fingers of his right probed along his crack. His fingertips seeked out the soft ring of his opening and then he slowly slipped one inside. He wondered, briefly, when was the last time someone had done this to him. He quickly shoved such thoughts aside, instead working his slick middle finger into him. “You feel so good Harry.” He whispered, voice soft as he circled his finger slowly. “I can’t wait to be inside you again.”

“Yeah... me too...” He whispered above him, groaning as he withdrew his finger only to push it back in with a second finger alongside it. Niall watched, marvelling at the sight of Harry above him. His eyes were half lidded, his head tipped back slightly, the slight sheen of sweat on his body made his skin seemed to shine. He was beautiful and Niall considered himself lucky that he was the one to make him look like this.

Three fingers. Harry let out another soft groan, his eyes closing fully now. His dick ached against his belly, hard and needy, practically begging to be touched. Niall wanted to touch it, to taste it, to make him cum. Soon. He slowly retreated his fingers, satisfied that he had opened him enough. “You ready for me pretty boy?” Niall whispered, his voice soft as he squirted some more lube onto his fingers.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Harry nodded, voice slightly breathless. “Need you in me. Now.”

Niall groaned, fisting his cock to cover it in the lube and then he grasped it at the base, holding it upright. “How do you want it?”

Harry just smirked and he sank down, impaling himself on his cock. Niall moaned caught off guard though he wasn’t surprised. “Fuck...” Harry licked his lips when he was fully seated on him. Harry’s ass was made for this, Niall thought. Made to be fucked. It was so round, so plump, so beautiful just like every other part of him.

“Yeah, so good.” Niall nodded, licking his lips and watching as Harry started to ride him. His hands shifted to stroke his chest, his fingertips tracing over the ink he found there. “You’re so beautiful Harry so perfect.” Niall reached between Harry’s legs, taking his cock in hand and starting to pump it in time with his movements. 

Harry’s fingertips ran over Niall’s arms, tracing circles over his skin. “So are you Niall, you look so sexy.” His movements were steady, rocking up and down on him, his insides clenching around his dick in all the right ways. “My sexy boy.”

Niall smiled, gasping as he increased the pace. He kept his eyes open, watching him, taking in every inch of him. Harry’s lips, soft and wet and parted every time he let out a moan. The curve of his neck, which he always longed to mark with soft bites. If only his hair was still long he would pepper them with them. The way his chest rose and fell with every breath. His dick, hard and throbbing in his hand, his tip shiny.

Niall wanted this to last forever. If only he could spend eternity like this, with this beautiful boy riding him, looking like a fucking angel. 

A choked moan left him and he knew he’d not last more than a few minutes, if that. “Cum for me Harry, please.” He sped up his hand movements, eager for him to spill too. “I’m so close, I can feel it.”

Harry groaned, their eyes meeting as he breathlessly whispered. “Yeah me too babe, just keep wanking me just like that yeah? Fuck...” Niall stared at his pretty lips, wishing he was kissing him now, but he didn’t dare even try to sit up and close the distance between them.

“Harry... fuck.” Niall rocked up into him, his hips pressing against his ass as he came, filling him up. At the same time Harry’s breath hitched and Niall watched him shoot across his belly, looking beautiful as it landed over him. 

Niall parted softly, removing his fingers from his dick, reaching up to lick at the bit of cum that had dribbled from his cock. “You taste wonderful Harry.” He whispered, watching him as he stilled atop him. “That was...”

“Mmm.” Harry purred, shifting off his duck and stretching out like a cat beside him, kissing at Niall’s neck. “It was amazing, you were amazing.” There was the soft sound of metal from further down the bed and he looked down, letting out a soft giggle. “We never did use those cuffs. Shame.”

“I dunno. It meant I could touch you. That you could touch me.” Harry smiled and it reached his eyes, making them sparkle. “I’ve missed this, so much.” Niall whispered, hoping it wouldn’t break the mood, but he felt he had to say it.

Harry wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “Me too. We should... I mean...” Harry took a breath, shaking his head slightly. “We should be boyfriends. Real ones this time, with everything that comes with it. If... if you want.”

“I do. More than anything.” Niall grinned, tilting his head to kiss him. He threaded his fingers with Harry’s, holding his hand tight. “With everything that comes with it.” 

Harry grinned, snuggling up against him and using his free hand to pull the covers over them. “My sexy Irish boyfriend.” Niall’s heart fluttered at the words and he nodded, kissing him again.

“My pretty little angel.” Niall brushed his hair with his free hand, smiling at the sight of him. He was perfect and now, he was all his. And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
